Rayos Afuera
by Lallen
Summary: Una noche, afuera llueve. Un drabble del pasado.


**Rayos Afuera.**

**Un drabble de Witchblade**

**Fluff y ternura. Viva la maternidad. Y Masane. Y Riko.**

**No mucho mas que decir, excepto invitarlos a escribir de Witchblade (El anime), que es mi anime favorito y del que no existen muchos fanfics.**

**Disclaimmer: Vamos, si Witchblade me perteneciera, definitivamente habría cambiado el final.**

El llanto de la pequeña la despertó en sobresaltos. Se había quedado dormida sobre su escritorio, donde aun yacían los papeles y documentos que se había esforzado en rellenar desde hacía casi dos horas.

Hojas preguntando su nombre, su edad, su trabajo, datos familiares, estado civil… tantos datos que se encontraba incapaz de responder con certeza. Medio derrotada por no poder responder nada, al sólo encontrar ese horrible vacío en su mente, había terminado por ceder al sueño sobre su escritorio.

Pero ahora acababa de despertar sobresaltada.

¿Cuánto había dormido?

"…Riko…"

Afuera una tormenta eléctrica resonaba y amenazaba el interior de la habitación, seguramente lo que había hecho despertar a la bebé en la cuna al centro de la habitación.

Masane se levantó de su silla somnolientamente y cruzó el cuarto hasta llegar frente a la cuna. Al ver a la bebé llorando asustada, la mujer sonrió y estiró los brazos para levantarla.

Cuando estuvo en sus brazos, detuvo el llanto por unos segundos, pero al escuchar otro trueno afuera volvió a llorar.

-Sssh… oye, no llores…- le susurró, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, y le acariciaba la cabeza con la mano derecha.

Riko seguía asustada y se revolvía incómodamente, llorando, pese a los consuelos. Por lo general no era tan ruidosa, por lo que la mujer dedujo que debía tener hambre.

Masane suspiró, la dejó sobre la cama y caminó lentamente hacia la pequeña mesa cerca del escritorio, donde esperaba un biberón casi lleno de leche tibia. Comprobó con un dedo que estuviera a la temperatura adecuada, y volvió hacia la bebé, con el biberón en la mano.

Increíble cuánto habían cambiado las dos en tan poco tiempo. Solo dos meses después del desastre que había hundido a Tokyo, Masane sentía haberse convertido en una madre. Tal vez no la más genial del mundo, pero si en una madre.

Al principio no estaba convencida del asunto, y realmente tuvo que aprender miles de cosas sobre bebés en menos tiempo del necesario, pero ahora ahí estaba, perfectamente contenta, sosteniendo a Riko con una mano y al biberón con otra.

Le encantaba alimentarla. La sostenía en sus brazos y la recostaba en su regazo, a veces se balanceaba lentamente hacia atrás mientras la bebita sostenía con sus minúsculas manos el biberón que parecía demasiado grande para ella.

La nenita entrecerraba los ojos, feliz de la vida, mientras poco a poco se iba quedando dormida mecida por los suaves balanceos de la mujer. Masane rió por lo bajo al ver a Riko lentamente quedándose dormida entre sus brazos, con el biberón en la boca.

Seguramente era el hambre, mas que otra cosa, porque apenas terminó el biberón, la bebé sólo cerró los ojos y cayó dormida en el regazo de la mujer. Masane tomó el biberón vacío y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche más cercana.

Miró a Riko dormir por unos instantes, enternecida. Con esos gemidos casi imperceptibles, de vez en cuando la bebé daba una patadita al vacio, ponía expresiones graciosas…

Afuera, seguía lloviendo y cayendo truenos, pero esta vez Riko no se despertó. Sólo siguió acurrucada en el regazo de Masane, que no encontró el valor de dejarla de nuevo en la cuna, tan cómoda se veía.

Pero como ella misma comenzaba a ceder al sueño, con lentitud sostuvo a la bebé en brazos con cuidado de no despertarla, y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia la cama, a la mitad de la habitación.

Se dejó caer lentamente sobre el colchón, y se acurrucó entre las cobijas con Riko entre sus brazos. Se sobresaltó con un trueno especialmente fuerte allá afuera, y la nena pareció inquietarse por ello, pero con un par de caricias sobre la cabeza se tranquilizó.

Seguramente no era la mejor madre del mundo.

Pero de sólo sentir a la pequeña dormitar sobre su pecho, regresaba su seguridad. Se volvía la mejor mamá del mundo.

Podía cuidar a una pequeña, podía hacerla sentir segura. Y de pronto se volvía lo más importante en su conflictivo mundo.

Porque a Riko no le importaba si estaba en brazos de una amnésica. No le iba a preguntar de donde venía, cuál era su edad, o si tenía familia. Con sentirse en brazos protectores, y sentir un ambiente amoroso, era suficiente.

Sobretodo en una noche de rayos.

**FIN DEL DRABBLE**

**Moeee…. Y Fluff**

**¿Merezco una Review?**


End file.
